


Our Prince

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analogince - Freeform, Analogince Fluff, Burntout, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Roman, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poly Sides, Romance, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides fluff, Spa Day, Stress, Virgil X Roman X Logan, comfort cuddles, creative block, cute fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: Roman has been missing for days due to his work, and is going through some creative block. Logan and Virgil start to get concerned when Roman doesn’t show up for breakfast on Saturday morning. They decide they need to comfort Roman and help him relax.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan
Kudos: 33





	Our Prince

Not every was always rainbows, roses, and unicorns in Roman’s life. Being Thomas’ creativity did not always come with an endless flow of ideas in his brain; sometimes life would come to a screeching halt. As much as he wanted to be, the prince could not be creating things all the time. If he attempted to do so, he would often end up burnt out. This seemed to be what he was headed toward if he did not cease his routine of working himself into immense exhaustion at the end of every day. Roman just wanted to create enough to be praised and loved. After all, that was what the prince thrived off of.

As time went on, Virgil and Logan both began to recognize the patterns. Sometimes Roman wouldn’t know he was exhausting himself, but other times it was on purpose. It was up to the prince’s two boyfriends to determine what was going it seemed. They had been through this with Roman before. Virgil’s concern had grown when Roman didn’t show up for the weekly breakfast the core four always had together. It was the only time Virgil was okay with getting up early. 

Logan gently kissed Virgil’s forehead as he helped Patton with the dishes. “We can check on Roman if you wish to do so, stardust.” Logan offered to the emo. He could tell just by the way Virgil was chewing on his lip that his mind was in another place. 

Trying not to let all his worries slip through, Virgil simply shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, there was so much Virgil could be worried about at a time like this, but he was very determined to try not to freak out. Maybe Roman overslept, right? Well, it was rare the prince would ever do such a thing unless he was feeling unwell. Trying not to get too lost in his head, Virgil looked over at Logan. “I think that’d be a good idea. I don’t think he’s okay.”

“Patton, is it alright if I leave you with the dirty dishes?”

“Of course! I can always ask Janus for help.”

Virgil nearly hissed just at the name. Hearing about the snake like man was like hearing nails scratch across a chalkboard to him. He just took a deep breath; there were more important things to tend to. The emo offered his hand to the nerd before walking upstairs with him. Once their fingers were interlocked, Virgil gently swung their hands. Sometimes Virgil wasn’t fond of physical touch, but other times it felt like reassurance to him. 

The pair ended up stopping right in front of Roman’s bedroom door. The doors to the room were made of a cherry wood, but it had golden designs on it. Roman’s name was painted across both of the doors. Roman’s room had two doors since he wanted to feel as if he lived in a palace, and it was gorgeous on the inside too; well, it normally would be, but there was no guarantee it was clean on the other side of the door if Roman had been working non-stop. 

Before Virgil could even think about touching the door knob, Logan had turned Virgil to look at him. “I have a feeling he might need our help, Virgil. If he is still asleep, I think maybe we could plan on setting up a day that is just for him?”

“That’s a good idea, honey.” Virgil said, his words were being muttered under his breath. The anxious side had a habit of mumbling, but he knew Logan and Roman had learned to understand what he was saying when he spoke so quietly. As alarmed as Virgil was, he still wasn’t completely awake yet. “What if he’s awake?”

Taking a deep breath Logan tried to come up with the possibilities of what could be going on behind the story book like door. “We cross that metaphorical bridge when we get to it.” Logan attempted to reassure his boyfriend. “Are you going to be alright?”

Virgil nodded in response to Logan. He wouldn’t panic. “I can keep myself under control. If something happens, I’ll take a step back. Roman’s the main focus here.” He didn’t care if he was nervous. If there was a huge dragon in there, Virgil would probably punch it right in the nose for the sake of protecting Roman. 

The logical side pressed a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead before twisting the diamond shaped doorknob to Roman’s room so the two doors would slide open. It wasn’t very surprising to see there was a mess on the other side of the door. There were crumpled pieces of paper, ink stains from pens that had exploded, erasing shavings, empty coffee cups, and most importantly there was Roman curled into a ball on his bed. His hands were furled into fists and gripping his once beautifully groomed hair. Usually, the prince’s body language screamed confidence, but he was now shaking as he choked and hiccuped out tears. There was a lot of weight placed on Roman’s shoulders, and sometimes he could crack under the pressure of it all. He was hoping to find comfort in the red blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but even though it was extremely fuzzy he was not completely consoled. 

Upon seeing this sight, Logan made his way into the fanciful male’s bedroom. He was quiet as Virgil followed him. “Roman?” The dark haired nerdy one called out softly. Logan was hoping Roman would look at him, but he only got a whimper in response. “Dearest, it is just Virgil and I.” Logan sat on the edge of the bed. He asked Virgil to shut the door behind him as Roman hugged his waist. “Salutations, love. I am guessing you can hear me?”

Just to let Logan know he was listening, Roman ended up nodding in response to the nerd. He wasn’t feeling up to talking at the moment. Words weren’t flowing to his brain. He just felt stuck; to him it was almost time had stopped completely. Roman imagined his brain slowly sinking into a thick puddle of cement… That was the only way he could describe this feeling. Still, no words had left his mouth. How could he ever find the words to tell Logan and Virgil he was failing to create? He was failing to do the one thing he was made to do. Maybe Janus was right about him.. He’s not a hero. Roman couldn’t even save himself… 

Virgil noted the weak cries were getting worse. He rushed over to Roman’s other side and sat down beside him. “Babe, are you okay for me to touch or do you just want Logan?” He asked. Virgil didn’t want to overwhelm Roman at all, but he did want to help if Roman would allow it. He smiled softly when Roman reached over and laid his head on Virgil’s shoulder. Gently, Virgil started to rub Roman’s back. “There’s that handsome face…” 

As soon as Virgil said it, Roman nuzzled into his shoulder so he could no longer be seen. Logan placed a hand on top of Roman’s shaking one. “Deep breaths, Roman. You are going to be okay.” Logan said, softly. He was not going to get Roman to talk until he calmed down at the very least. He was only getting more and more concerned as Roman continued to sob into Virgil’s shoulder. Perhaps talking wasn’t the way to go about this right now. 

Roman laid back on his bed, and expected his boyfriends to follow. Once Logan and Virgil had wrapped their arms around the prince, he felt like he could reach some kind of peace. In an attempt to ground himself, he ended up closing his eyes. He had seen Virgil listen to his or Logan’s heartbeats to calm down during or after anxiety attacks, so he thought that might be worth a shot. Slowly, he leaned into Roman’s chest. The prince allowed the nerd to hold him, and he could feel Virgil play with his hair. As the anxious side hummed a tune Roman would often sing to him during high stress moments, Roman almost fell asleep while sandwiched between his two boyfriends. As much as he wanted to, he was sure the two of them had a lot of questions for him. 

In all honesty, Virgil was somewhat relieved when he heard Roman stop crying. Maybe things were starting to look up now… but that kind of optimistic thought didn’t dare cross Virgil’s mind as he pressed a ginger kiss to Roman’s forehead. As much as Virgil despised silence, he did his best to keep his head clear so he could help Roman. 

It took a few more minutes for Roman to lay on his back and sit up against the headboard. As the blanket fell off of his shoulder, it became clear the prince wasn’t in his normal outfit. He was in red sweatpants and some kind of Mickey Mouse hoodie. He was ready to talk by now. Roman took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

The way Roman’s voice broke as he spoke made Virgil’s heart begin to ache for the prince more than it was before. He was still holding one of Roman’s hands when Roman gave the apology; he gently squeezed the prince’s hand. “You have nothing to be sorry for, babe.” 

“Do you want to tell us what is going on?”

Roman nearly smiled when Logan pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Now, Roman knew these two were being extra affectionate since Roman’s love language was often kind words and physical touch. Feeling both of his boyfriend’s gentle touches filled up some of the cracks in his heart. “I’m um… I think I’ve got a creative block.”

“No creative juices?”

“There is no such- it is a figure of speech, okay.” Logan corrected himself halfway through his sentence before looking over at Roman again. He sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “There is nothing wrong with that, Roman. You have clearly been working very hard lately. I have a stack of your ideas on my desk I still need to go through. We have a surplus of creativity.” 

Virgil saw the doubt on Roman’s face, so he cuddled into him. He laid his head on Roman’s shoulder after placing a kiss on it. “Yeah, princey, L’s right. You’ve been overworking yourself. Do you have any idea what today is?”

“Thursday?”

“On the contrary, my dear.” Logan said. He didn’t realize Roman didn’t know time had passed since he started working on Thursday. Has he not been eating? Logan started to get extremely concerned. He studied the exhaustion on Roman’s face. This prince was in desperate need for some tender love and care. “It is Saturday, and I think you should spend the day relaxing.” Logan explained. 

“I couldn’t agree more, dear.” Virgil said in response to Logan. He looked up at Roman with a gentle smile for a moment. “What do you say, baby? We can spoil the shit out of you. We will give you all the love and care you need.” 

If he was going to be honest, Roman had seriously considered the thought in his head. What was better than a day of being pampered like the perfect prince he was? Well… nothing. Still, he hadn’t come up with anything creative since Wednesday then! Roman feared his beginning to lose his touch; maybe Remus would make a much better creativity than he would. A prince struck down… 

Before speaking, Roman gave Logan and Virgil each a sweet kiss. “My dark princess, my intelligent knight… I am afraid I must decline your offer. I must create something.” He insisted, and he tried to get out of bed. 

Virgil’s tug was gentle, but it was enough to make sure Roman laid back against the headboard once again. The emo cocked a brow in curiosity. “What made you think we were going to let you get away that easy?” He kissed Roman’s cheek. “You can create all you want once you’re feeling better. Today, you need to rest.” 

Logan nodded as he brought his arm to rest around Roman once again. “I could not agree with Virgil more. Roman, you need to take some time for yourself. You need to make sure you take care of yourself.” Logan was about to give Roman quite the speech based on the fact Roman needed some love right now, but Roman pressed a finger to Logan’s lips. 

“I don’t deserve it.” Those four words were spoken in such a hushed voice that it was somewhat difficult for Roman to be heard by his lovers. It was a simple sentence but it had clearly held a lot of weight to it. He didn’t know what else to say to explain his pain to the other two males who were trying to soothe his heart and mind. 

Immediately, Virgil’s brows furrowed with worry; normally, Virgil was the one known to say these things. “Of course you deserve it, Roman.” He said simply as he looked over at Logan hoping he would try to chime in again. “You’ve been working so hard, baby.”

Logan nodded, but he knew Roman might not want to be lectured right now. He knew Roman tended to enjoy physical affection more, so he began to gentle pepper his face in sweet kisses. Logan wasn’t always open for affection, but he wanted to support his boyfriend right now. He noticed the prince wasn’t pulling away from him. 

Part of Roman just wanted to give him. He hadn’t realized it had been so long since he left his room, and he really had missed being around Virgil and Logan. They always brought butterflies into his stomach. Roman knew how cheesy that was, but he always felt the butterflies around these two men. They meant the world to him. As much as he wanted to pull away from Logan, he melted into his kisses. “Okay…”

“Okay?” Virgil asked. “You’ll let us pamper you like the prince you are.” 

Roman slowly nodded and he saw Virgil actually crack a smile. That’s when Roman knew he had agreed to do the right thing. Gently, he turned to press a soft kiss to Logan’s lips in thanks for all the little kisses earlier, and then turned to give Virgil the same. The prince swore he could hear fireworks… Maybe things would be alright after all. 

Logan and Virgil dedicated the day to helping their prince feel much better. It began with Virgil trying to remember everything Roman usually enjoyed to do during a spa day, so he ended up running Roman a bath. In Roman’s bathroom, each side had their own bathroom attached to their room within the Mind Palace, had a television in it. After feeling the bathtub with some bath salts and a bath bomb, Virgil laid out little rose petals and lit some candles. He let Roman watch Disney+ while he bathed. 

While Roman was busy relaxing, Logan and Virgil got some other things prepared. There was some nail polish, face masks, and Logan even went to get Roman’s makeup. He looked over at Virgil for a moment. “Do you think we have everything?”

Virgil slowly nodded as he went through a mental checklist all over again. “Yeah… Patton said he’d make Roman’s favorite meal for dinner and make some extra snickerdoodles. Does Roman like snickerdoodles or is that me?”

“He likes to dip them in hot chocolate because of the cinnamon. I can make the cocoa.” Logan answered Virgil. He went over and gingerly kissed Virgil’s forehead. “You are doing a great job, stardust.” 

Shyly, Virgil shrugged as he scoffed. He wasn’t doing this alone after all. He was proud of both himself and Logan. They had managed to clean up the mess in Roman’s room too. Some of the ideas Roman had scribbled out had been organized and placed on his desk since Logan certainly thought they could go somewhere. Hopefully, this would be a relaxing afternoon and Roman could tend to those ideas at a later date. 

Eventually, Roman emerged from the bathroom in some new clothing, and he looked extremely relaxed when he did. Some of the warm bath water had loosened the tension in his muscles he wasn’t even aware that he had. Right now he was in red and gold pajama pants that had little Mickey Mouse heads on them, and a white t-shirt that said: ‘Never Fear, Your Prince is Here!’ in black lettering. There was a wide smile on his face as he looked over at his two boyfriends; he looked refreshed. It appeared Logan and Virgil’s plan was working. Yes, Roman was still dealing with a lot of mental drain, but he was beginning to relax. He was on the road to being okay once again. 

As he took in the details of his room, he slowly began to smile. “You did all of this for me?” He asked softly. His room looked so clean, and his bed was made with all of the pillows arranged so beautifully. “And you-”

“Spa day for royalty.” Logan hummed and offered his hand to Roman and walked him to his bed so he could lay down. “Start with a manicure and pedicure down by me, and then Virgil will take over to give you a massage.”

“After doing that, Logan will apply your face mask while we watch some of that reality television show you like so you can yell at others for being stupid and gasp at all the drama that Logan finds predictable.”

“It’s scripted.”

Roman playfully shushed Logan. “Please, if you’re going to make this a me day, make it a me day. I know you’re right, Lo, I do, baby. Just shhh.”

Well, knowing he was right was all that Logan needed to hear. He kissed Roman’s forehead as he got the manicure stuff. “After the mask is done, we wanted to help you do your makeup.”

“You’re… also welcome to do stuff on us. If you really…  _ really _ want to.” 

From there, Patton decided to chip in a bit and make you your favorite meal for dinner, and then we will come back here for a little movie night date.” Logan explained. 

A little begrudgingly Virgil sighed as he said this next part. “You get to pick the movie, princey…” He mumbled. As grumpy as he was, there was something very adorable about the way Roman smiled. This was so much better than seeing Roman curled up in a ball in pain. 

After hearing all of this, Roman couldn’t help but feel his heart jump for joy. His boys were doing all of this just so he could relax. “You both did this… you two are so sweet. I was just a little stressed out and I-”

“You were burnt out, Roman. You had some creative block.” Logan explained as he grabbed one of his hands to start working on his manicure. “We just want to take care of you, dearest. It is just a day dedicated to taking care of you.”

Virgil sat on the other side of Roman and started to play with his gorgeous hair. He kissed his forehead gently. “We wanted to do this, babe.” Virgil reassured Roman, and he was hoping the prince would relax.

As the day went on, Roman felt as if he was getting way too much love, and his boyfriends were spoiling him rotten. Still, he knew that he was the luckiest guy in the entire Thomasverse. Virgil and Logan were doing all of this so he would feel better. There was no way anyone else had boyfriends who were this amazing. Now Roman was definitely sure if he had any troubles ever again, he could count on Logan and Virgil to help him out. He would do the same for both of them in a heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one of my favorite ships and I noticed there’s not a ton of comfort for it, so I was hoping to make some. I don’t usually write fluff, so I hope this was alright!


End file.
